


This is Home

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If there’s one thing Jared’s good at, it’s taking care of Jensen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Home

If there’s one thing Jared’s good at, it’s taking care of Jensen. Jensen’s panting and trying to come down from the high. His body is still thrumming and there’s a mess in between him and Jared, sticky and warm. There are red marks on his skin and his hands are tied behind his back with rope, leaving him vulnerable.

Jared’s pressed up against his side, lightly stroking the bruise on his hip. He leans forward and kisses Jensen, closed mouthed and gentle. “Are you okay?” Jensen nods, sinking into the bed, jaded. “You’re so good, Jen. Proud of you.”

Jensen soaks in the praise, “Thank you.”

Jared pets him and leaves kisses on his face and neck. He traces the already disappearing scratches on his stomach with his fingertips, attempting to soothe them.

He reaches around and undoes the rope from Jensen’s wrists, bringing his arm up to rub at the soft skin. “Do you want a shower or a bath?”

“Bath, please.”

“Okay. I’ll go set it up, stay here.” With that, Jared’s up and out of the room, leaving the door open.

Jensen smiles and closes his eyes, patiently waiting for Jared to come back. He’s more than content with his life. Jared takes care of him and gives him what he needs, and in return Jensen offers his companionship and love. It works for both of them. They’ve been together for so long. Five years. Jensen still can’t believe it when he thinks about it. Can’t believe someone would want him and treat him so well. He loves it, though. Loves belonging to someone, being _owned_.

Since he’s on the verge of falling asleep, he almost doesn’t notice when Jared comes back into the room and picks him up, “C’mon, Jenny.”

Jensen gasps as he’s placed into the water, frowning when he realizes Jared’s not getting in with him.

“Not tonight, okay?” He grabs the soap and says, “Just—just let me take care of you.”

“Of course, Jared.”

Jared gives him a grin and relaxes visibly, leaning forward to press his lips to his forehead. He gets working on Jensen, wanting to get him clean.

Jensen says, “Thank you, Jared.”

“It’s no problem, Jen.” He carefully scrubs Jensen’s collar, soft, worn leather slippery under his fingertips.

He tries not to press down too hard on the scratches on Jensen’s back. “I’m almost done.” He lets the water drain from the tub and carefully helps Jensen out.

“’s cold.”

“I know.” He wraps Jensen in a towel and guides him back to the bedroom. They both ignore the wet spot on the bed, crawling under the covers. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Fine. Sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, Jen.” He cards his fingers through Jensen’s hair, damp strands leaving tiny drops of water on the pillowcase.

Jensen nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jared’s neck, his eyes falling shut.

X

This is their routine. One night, they do a scene. The next day, Jared pretty much pampers the living shit out of Jensen. He deserves it.

He’s not a very good cook, but he manages to make bacon and scrambled eggs without burning the house down. Jared sets the table quickly before scurrying to wake Jensen up. He really, really doesn’t want the food to get cold.

“Jen.” Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s ear, “Jensen. Hey. Made you breakfast.”

Jensen stretches out and stares up at Jared through half lidded eyes, “Hm? I’ll be down in a minute.”

Jared nods and sprints back down the stairs to make sure Harley and Sadie haven’t stolen their food off the table. Despite being the best dogs in the world, they’re sneaky motherfuckers. He’s already placed their food in their bowls, but of course they prefer food that isn’t for them. Jared bites his lip and hopes the eggs aren’t too salty, hopes the bacon is crunchy enough, hopes Jensen likes it.

“Wow.”

Jared turns around and beams at Jensen, who still has a bit of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth and is clad in boxers. When Jensen nears him, Jared takes his thumb and wipes it away, mumbling, “Toothpaste.”

Jensen laughs and takes a seat at the table, immediately digging in. Jared sits across from him, their feet touching under the rather tiny table. He picks up his fork and starts to eat, as well.

Minutes later, Jensen’s sitting back in his chair, burping loudly. “Holy fuck. That was good.”

“Yeah?”

Jensen nods and happily places a kiss to Jared’s mouth when he comes around to pick up the plates.

“Well thank you.”

Jensen stalks off into the living room and takes a seat on the couch next to Sadie. He scratches behind her ears and she leans into the touch. “Did your daddy feed you? Huh, Sadie?”

Jared scoffs, “Of course I fed her! I fed Harley too, before you make some smart ass remark.”

“Where is Harley, anyway?”

Jared plops down beside Jensen and says, “Probably upstairs. Sleeping. In our bed, since it’s unoccupied.”

“Of course.”

Sadie hops off of the couch, heading to the kitchen for some food.

Jared grabs the remote from the coffee table and wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, flipping the TV on. His fingertips brush Jensen’s collar, making Jensen shudder.

“If I earned a nickel every time someone famous got a divorce, we’d be millionaires, Jen. Ridiculous.” He changes the channel to sports and freaks out, “We’re winning! That one’s ours, right?” He points to the highest number, “That one!”

Jensen just giggle-snorts and says, “After all this time you still can’t read the scoreboard. It’s not even that hard. Jared, we’re losing. I’m seriously going to have to teach you some day.”

“Really?” Jared pouts, “Damn. Oh well.” He pulls Jensen into his lap, tracing circles into his thighs. He stares at Jensen’s lips. Full and soft and pink, they suit him so well. Jared has never seen lips as pretty as Jensen’s.

“You want anything?”

It’s tempting. “Not now, Jen.” He likes having Jensen in his lap, a warm weight that reminds Jared that someone loves him. Jared kisses the scars on Jensen’s shoulder, the ones he’s had since he was little. He had to get stitches and the marks never went away. Jensen used to think they were disgusting but Jared has changed his mind. Jared has changed his mind about a lot of things.

Jensen makes a noise and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jared’s neck. He laces his fingers with Jared’s, feeling the coolness of his ring against his hand. He mumbles, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Jensen’s gotten so used to wearing his ring that if he takes it off, it feels like a part of him is missing. Jared never takes his off, either. He’s always staring at it, though. When he thinks he’s alone, Jensen has caught him gazing at the ring and smiling. He doesn’t bring it up. He doesn’t need to.

Jared asks, “How’re you doin’?”

“Perfect. You know when you’re so full that you’re tired? That’s me right now.” Jensen yawns, hooking his arms around Jared’s neck. Jared reaches up and ruffles Jensen’s hair, hugging him tightly. Jared’s hands wander to the hem of Jensen’s shirt, his fingertips slowly working the material up so he can rest his palms against his skin. He knows if he were to look, there would be faded scratches on Jensen’s back from last night, a few days ago, a week ago. Lighter ones, darker ones, shorter ones, longer ones. Scattered. Proof that what they have is real.

Jared starts, “I was thinking...”

“That can’t be good.”

Jared rolls his eyes and says, “We should look into other things. Things you might like, you know?”

“That’s sweet, Jared. I’m happy with what we’ve got. But—,” he looks down and blushes and Jared urges him to continue, “just, if you could be rougher. I don’t know.” He blushes nervously, fingers playing with a loose strand on his shirt.

“Yeah, Jen. If you ever want anything, you know all you have to do is ask.”

“I know.” He smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jensen moves so his head is resting on Jared’s thighs, “I’m just gonna nap.”

Jared snorts, “You sleep too much,” carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He looks to the television, mesmerized by it for a few minutes and when he looks down to say something, Jensen’s already fast asleep.


End file.
